


Smile

by Ellerynote



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：Lee Unwin / Harry Hart (斜線有差)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Lee Unwin / Harry Hart (斜線有差)

【Smile – Kingsman同人】 Lee Unwin x Harry Hart By Ellery

 

Part 1

 

    天花板上的涼扇規律地發出陣陣低鳴，就算是逼近秋季的十月，典型的熱帶沙漠氣候對非長久居住的訪客來說，氣溫依舊高得嚇人。小房間內幾乎沒有陳設，半身高的窗框已然腐鏽，敞開的窗戶卻帶不進陣陣涼風，波斯花紋的薄紗窗簾被人隨意拉起半邊，陽光斜斜地透了過來，在沒有整修過的水泥地板上照映出美麗的螺旋花紋。

    他看著身下的男人，即使在淺色的床墊上那略顯蒼白的膚色依舊顯眼，緊實的肌肉是長久訓練不懈的成果，但就正值青壯年的年紀來說，骨架過於纖細，不管是隱藏在層層精美的西裝下，還是一絲不掛，那精瘦的身形抵銷了雄性應有的威脅性，總能讓敵人過於低估其真正實力，也許這對間諜來說也是一種天生的保護色吧。

    和平常愛調侃、說教的上流社會模樣劃不上等號，男人在做愛的時候總是閉緊著嘴，僅讓沉重的呼吸和鼻息隱約透露那煽情、不為人知的一面。曾經他對此開過一個小玩笑，『 **天主教學校的淑女教育原來還停留在** **18** **世紀，這樣你可以找個好人家嫁了。** 』當時男人眼鏡後的眼神瞬變，但沒有多話，只是瞇起眼，嘴角上揚，用輕得只有他能聽到的音量回道：「 **我會讓你知道什麼是正統的婚前教育** 。」

    當晚他嚐到了前所未有的狂野性愛，但激情過後，男人冷靜地捧著他的臉，再度揚起嘴角：「 **在工作上，從沒有人抱怨過。** 」然後高傲且俐落穿戴好一身配件，拾起床頭櫃旁的黑傘，坐到單人沙發上，尊榮華貴般地幫自己沏好一杯上等伯爵茶。

    留他一人在床上，像個低下階層的傻子。而男人盯著他看的眼神始終不變，依舊帶著那戲謔的一抹微笑。

    高溫在軀體之間迴盪，處於異國的糜爛氛圍帶有一種讓人無法抗拒的吸引力，炎熱氣候挑起的陣陣情慾使人不自主地張口喘息，加重手下的力道，眼前細白肌膚冒出的細小汗珠不時反射著柔和的陽光，「長官…。」他沙啞的聲音打破了沉重呼吸間的平衡，趴在床上的男人微微一震，「我告訴過你…。」不讓對方把話說完，他沉下身強硬地啃食著那兩片粉紅色的雙唇。

    調情、打鬧，這是他希望引起男人注意的小手段。總帶著正統高雅的口音以及那喜歡說教的口吻和諷刺，彷彿在彼此間築起不可跨越的層級，但時不時會顯露出似有若無的關懷和在乎；於執行任務時一絲不苟，卻又從不遵守開會時間，組織中最受人敬畏以及寵愛的Harry Galahad Hart，也是帶領他跨越一切、進入到凡人無法觸及之傳說的人。

    就是知道Harry不喜歡在床第之間談及公事，所以刻意脫口而出的敬稱，即可挑起小小的漣漪，像是從異想中被拉回現實那剎那間的羞澀，微微皺起的眉頭，還有因為情慾揚起粉色的臉龐，全部都讓他不能自己，只能偶爾耍點壞，自私地希望Harry只在乎他一個人。

 

    他一手握住分身，放慢進去的節奏。

   

    明天是這次冗長任務的最後關鍵日，好不容易終於找到追蹤已久的敵方底細，案子也可暫告一段落，要說一點都不興奮是不可能的，從以前到現在，他就是越接近終點，情緒越高昂，專注力和敏銳度都直衝滿表的人。   

    於訓練選拔中，Merlin也曾經讚賞過他這樣的性格；在追求完美和無時無刻身陷危險的情報戰中，持續燃燒腎上腺素的特性必須要超越後天的嚴格訓練，讓它成為深植基因中的一部份，而他似乎天生就比一般人更容易達到這項要求。

    細微的顫抖是身體不可抗拒的反應，他邊安撫著身下的人，一邊讓自己更加深入到達兩人都能享受的區塊，鼻息之間的曖昧氣味隨著身軀的律動延長，小小的空間充斥著不連貫的喘息和不成言語的哽咽聲，他覆蓋住對方緊抓著被單的手，更加施加力道，高潮來得緩慢且紮實，酥麻的電流在彼此之間流竄，他輕仰起頭，於自己被溫暖包裹之時，輕輕地擁住趴著的身體，『你保護著我，我掩護著你』，這是他一貫的情感釋放，相互獨立卻又仰賴彼此的兩人，對他來說是超過同僚家人之間的連結。

    比起平常更長時間的擁抱似乎讓男人不適，他只好鬆手，待對方翻身下床。眼光追隨著那隨手拉起放置一邊的深色絲質睡袍，Harry骨感的手指在舉手投足之間充滿著高等教育的修養。『血統和階層都不能成就個人，但教育可以』，耳邊響起他們初次見面的話語，就算是事實…，但眼前的人是絕對獨特的存在，只有『他』才會散發出如此氣質。

    裸體仰躺在床上，手臂交錯腦後，看著站在窗邊被陽光描繪出的男人高挑身型及背影，他露出滿足的微笑。

    才剛收回眼光盯著天花板上搖搖晃晃努力旋轉的涼扇，「明天任務結束後，你休個長假吧，陪陪家人。」耳邊傳來Harry一般平淡的語調。

    「休假？我從來沒休過假，為什麼？」想起地球另一端的妻兒，他伸手搓搓鼻子，Eggsy的生日好像快到了，這樣今年說不定可以陪孩子過。

    「你剛剛已經自己回答了這個問題。昨天Merlin的信裡寫道：依據國家基本勞工法，雇主依法應給予被聘員工…。」

    基本勞工法規？他揚起嘴角，放大了微笑，不知道他們有沒有職業風險加成？下次可以問問Merlin。

    打定主意的他才剛回神，一抬起眼只撇到對方走進浴室的身影和衣角，「欸？那我的年假可以休幾天啊？」

 

    聽到從浴室傳來陣陣水花回應聲，他不禁笑了出來。

  

 

Part 2

 

    『 **長官！** 』那快速的反應重擊著他的胸膛，將他狠狠地往後推。

    眼前恐怖份子嘴邊掛著被咬開的手榴彈保險，視死如歸以及勝利的神情，僅數分之一秒間，原本站在右側的人影已經撲上前，用自身的血肉之軀拯救了房內其他三個人的命。

    怎麼會犯下這種失誤？不管怎麼重複回想當初的畫面，他還是找不到自己到底錯在哪個環節。是先看到恐怖份子的手榴彈保險？還是Lee的手先把他推開？一連串的動作都在電光火石之間發生，不管經歷過再多的訓練和實地出勤，他只記得自己是在手榴彈轟的一聲爆炸後才回過神。

    悶響的爆炸聲和平時聽到的完全不同，就像是將耳朵摀住後再釋放煙火，少了震耳欲聾的暈眩感，但瀰漫空間內的卻是被肉體包裹住的火藥和燒焦味。有時候他覺得那股味道如影隨形地跟在身邊，不管怎麼洗澡或是重新訂製身上的西裝，深入骨子的嗅覺回憶，裊裊之間就會出現。有時候在夜深人靜之時，轟的那聲爆炸聲響也會將他從現實拉回發生當天的畫面。於組織訓練心智能力的過程也有提到這種情境再現的危險，那代表著保護大腦理性的牆正在逐漸瓦解，越是想要去壓抑和控制它，只會越加失控。

    Merlin的擔憂眼神更讓他更難面對，接過了那張推薦心理醫生的名片後，似乎已經被歸檔了無關緊要的名片盒中，他並不想逃避，他想要解決，想要檢討當天是哪個環節出了問題，導致組織失去了一個有著大好前程的青年，而他則失去了他的同僚。心理醫生沒有辦法幫到他的忙，當天只有他和Lee兩個人站在同個面向，只有他們才知道發生了什麼事。

    他不是沒有想過催眠回朔記憶，但身為從事間諜的職業性也不允許他將自身交付予給不信任的人，更別說…催眠混淆記憶的可能性更大，他需要保持清晰的大腦來持續完成任務。

 

    如果Lee還在，就不一樣了。

 

    他是個值得信賴的同僚……。

 

    可托付的夥伴……。

 

    是個好搭檔。

 

    如果Lee還在，他們一定能在談笑間解決這項疑惑，並保證不再重蹈覆轍。

 

    『 **長官！** 』

    將他狠狠地往後推的力道是如此之強，情況是這麼緊急，以至Lee完全沒有控制自己的力量，事後檢查才發現，那股力在他身上留下一道黃綠色的瘀青。

    當時一點都感覺不到痛。但就在痕跡逐漸淡去，現在才感覺到了痛楚，很深很深地痛著。

    不自主地將手放上胸口，他試圖握緊手指，想緊緊抓住那種刻苦的疼痛，如果能在身上留下永遠不滅的傷痕，只要記得這傷痛，是不是就能讓Lee回來？

    忽然拉近的震耳欲聾警報聲，呼嘯而過的救護車使他猛然睜開眼睛。

 

    其實他已經回到倫敦好幾天。

 

    模糊的視線，看不清暗夜中熟悉房間的天花板，他這才發現…自己已經在不自覺中淚流滿面。

    手指緊壓著胸膛，想要將心口挖開般地用力著，任由眼淚落下，他再度緩緩閉上眼睛，回想事故的前一天，那天下午他們剛做完愛，他起身套上睡袍，站在窗邊。記得自己建議Lee休個長假，『多陪陪家人』，這是他當初的原話。

    Lee和他不一樣，對他來說組織就是他的家，所有的牽掛都被那小小的裁縫店給串連在一起，但Lee有自己的家人，有痴痴等丈夫回家的妻子以及嗷嗷待哺的小Eggsy Unwin，待在組織出任務的時間越長，陪伴他們的時間就越短；他記得自己的父親總是親力親為，最常掛在嘴邊的一句話就是：「撐得起家的男人比不上撐得起家人的男人。」他知道Lee是個好男人，他的家人值得更多的陪伴時間。

    當他說完話，轉身回頭，看到透過窗簾的道道輕柔光線打落在Lee赤裸的身體上，對方仰著頭沒注意到他的視線，臉上帶著俏皮的微笑，彷彿想到什麼好笑的事情一般。那畫面讓時間在瞬間凝滯，房間內還蔓延著激情的氣味，汗水淋漓的身軀帶出幻覺似閃爍耀眼的一幕。

    Lee的笑容總是真實又單純，從不掩飾、毫無心機地那般乾淨。如果想要惡作劇，眼角就會微微地瞇起來，怎麼都藏不住。Merlin曾經擔心這特點會讓他無法成為一個頂尖的間諜，但就如同組織中每個人，他們善於將缺點轉化為優勢，而讓人傾心信賴的特質即成為Lee在完成任務中很重要的一環。

    當下的他不想凝視太久，便起步走向浴室，從Lee回神後追過來的眼神中逃逸無蹤。但現在的他，無不希望自己誠實面對那如同畫作般的情境，順從地再度爬回床上，伸手捧住Lee的臉，然後將自己的唇貼上他柔軟的嘴唇……讓時間停留在那輕啄被陽光點綴的那抹微笑……。

 

Fin


End file.
